Sexual Tension Rumbelle
by telleisunique
Summary: Not suited for Children, this is my first attempt at a sexual story please read & leave feedback.


Sexual Tension

(My first attempt of writing a raunchy story.)

Belle was in the dungeon it was night time and she needed to realease her tensions.  
Even though her relationship with Gaston was purely arranged and had no love into it,  
at least they had some degree of pysical contact and it helped her out a little bit.  
But now being without anyone she had to try and pleasure herself.

She was laying there with her hand in her underwear when suddenly she heared a creaking of the door she quickly pulled her hand out of her underwear and hoped that she hadn't been seen, she had turned a shade of pink out of embaressment Rumpelstiltskin walked up to her and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly and with curiosity. "Nothing, im just resting." She lied.

"Really? Because it looked like you were doing something.." he replied.

Belle simply shook her head, Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her and asked her to come out with him, she didn't know what was going on but she did as she was told and walked out into the dining room it seemed like this was their special place for they were always in here more than anywhere else in the castle suddenly Rumpelstiltskin stopped walking and turned around and looked at Belle.

"So Belle, do you need some kind of help?" He asked straight out to Belle.  
Belle looked confused "help with what?" she asked with a confused expression on her face Rumpelstiltskin walked up to her and put his hand to her face and whispered "With your womanly urges." and snickered slightly.

Belle turned red, she felt embaressed and extremely nervous at the same time she didn't speak she just looked at the ground, suddenly he was lifting her onto the table knocking out all of the things that were once upon it and lying her down flat, Belle's heart was racing out of her chest she looked up at him with a nervous smile upon her face.

He was ontop of her now undoing his shirt to show his manly chest, she put her hands on his chest as he put his hands through her hair, Belle sighed happily at the touch of his hand upon her hair.

Suddenly he sat Belle up and started undoing her dress, and then her corset both of their hearts were racing and nearly beating out of their chests they looked at each other with such longing as he took off his tight pants and threw them onto the ground he went down over Belle's body and began kissing her breasts then down to her stomach belle giggled slightly as he reached her stomach and he smiled happily.

He then reached Belle's bottom half and put his hands gentely over Belle's white underwear he stroked his hands backwards and forwards her vagina and Belle began to moan happily and he knew that he was pleasing her, he was happy to be able to do such a thing for her he began to rub harder and harder and she moaned more and more finally he put his whole body ontop of her and rubbed their bodies together the sensation was completely arousing for them both.

He then went off of Belle again and rubbed her breasts as he kissed them and sucked on them for a few minutes Belle let out a few happy sighs, he then proceeded back to her bottom half and this time removed her underwear alltogether, he rubbe his hands up and down Belle's thighs and Belle shook a little with anticipation.

He put his fingers all over her vagina and rubbed them harder and harder over her "Do you think that?" he whispered softly to Belle. "Yes yes!" She said loudly and Rumpelstiltskin smirked happily and continued to rub his fingers against her he then proceeded to put his head down and kiss her vagina Belle moaned even louder at this it felt so good.

He then proceeded to let his tongue lick all around inside her, she felt completely turned on at this point she was moaning loudly and he could tell that he was making her Cum. "You taste so nice Belle." he whispered to her and he looked up at her, her eyes were closed and her face was in complete and utter longing now.

He started licking more and more constantly against her vagina and she screamed and moaned louder and louder "Oh Rumpel, Yes yes Yesssss!" She screamed, Finally he stopped licking and sat up for another moment before inserting his fingers into her vagina and pulling them in and out which started Belle to moan even more, she was loving this she had never felt so aroused and excited in all her life.

He took his fingers back out of her and then undid his underwear and sat Belle up properly,  
they both looked into each others eyes they knew what was going to happen next their heart beats so close together, he wrapped his arms around Belle, and Belle wrapped her legs around his waist as He moved into Belle, His penis erect, Belle had defiantly turned him on with all of her moaning he was extremely hard now and he needed her, he wanted her now.

He proceeded to go in and out of her first very slowly and then proceeded to be very fast "Ohhh Rumpel Yes yes yesss Your a god!" Belle screamed out whilst moaning, Rumpel was Moaning in turn and screamed out "your a godness My god Belle ugh i want you I want you so so bad ughhh!" Belle and Rumpel were panting their hearts racing, finally they had both came and were completely satisfied He pulled out of her and got up off of her and they laid there on that table for over half an hour resting after an amazing night that they had never knew was going to happen.


End file.
